


Drip and Plug

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [7]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Golden Age AU, Knotting, Lightly implied miscarriage, M/M, Mechpreg, Spark Merging, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Writing practice, cumflation, mods, pre war, valve plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Megatronus and Orion have a good time and try to kindle a newspark.





	

There they sat, knot inflated and mate connected to it, a near constant stream of transfluids draining into the mech. The two were like this for nearly an hour, neither complained about that however. Even if one wanted to pull out, they couldn't. His mate had a mod that would not deflate until all of the transfluid tanks were emptied and sometimes that took a while.

One shifted, causing a ring of pleasure to release across his neural net. A shared ecstasy. Their afterglow lasted awhile, and seemed to pulse each time either moved. The one being plugged fill with a fully enlarged knot groaned a little when more gushed into his still spasming valve. The large, lumbering figure leaned in close, inspecting his mate. Orion was not able to respond without rasping out from the pleasure that gripped his body.

That did not deter Megatronus, he wanted to make sure that his mate was all right. His spike was a large one for his valve to take, but he tried not to hurt him. No matter when they did interface, Orion was nearly always on the bottom, being pumped and pounded with that spike against his ceiling nodes. Their paint would be transferred from their pelvic plating, some of the fluids would seep out from the floating seams.

Orion's valve clenched hungerily on that still fully loaded spike. Through his gasped cries, his cyan optics had been dulled, he stroked Megatronus' chassis. His pleasured grunts as his valve grinded against that spike felt too good! And all the fluids had filled him up, sloshing with every little motion. His digits slid up and down Megatronus’ frame, sending tactical data not only through Megatronus’ neural net but Orion’s as well.

“Orion,” Megatronus, a strong gladiator mewled in his pleasure. “My tanks are nearly empty,” he quietly affirmed, though in his mind, he did not want this to stop. Even with that remorse, he knew Orion was the real one that needed a break. The mesh on his belly bulged out with the copious amounts of transfluids. Orion only replied with a gentle wheeze, he had another overload, translating to his valve gripping the resting spike, easing Megatronus to another of his own.

Slowly now, his knot deflated, he couldn't pull out just yet, this mod was a slow one. Megatronus took in the hazy sight of Orion, and the brilliant look of bliss on his features. Oral fluids hung out of the corner of Orion’s mouth, biting his lip. Megatronus loved the lewd smile on his little mate, he was doing a good job. His servos wrapped protectively around Orion, one along his back and the other sliding over the warm bulge. Orion leaned into the touch, quietly keening. Megatronus continued to sweetly stroke along the biolit route, Orion’s valve pulsed again, squeezing lightly. He was enjoying this, and leaned up to catch the gladiator’s lips in a hazy kiss.

Orion nibbled on him, Megatronus took this as a quiet challenge. Nor could he help himself from murmuring into the kiss, “A fight?” Orion didn’t fight his way into Megatronus’ maw with his glossa - he allowed it - and poked and stroked his mate’s in affirmation. Megatronus’ flight capable frame practically purr with approval.

“A face fight,” Orion mumbled momentarily, a lopsided smile lined his lips. Megatronus tiredly smirked, and wiggled his glossa around Orion’s own in its own battle. They enjoyed themselves until Orion nearly fell into recharge. Yes, it is possible to do that while kissing. At least now Megatronus’ mod had deflated enough for him to slide out.

With a comforting embrace from him, he removed himself from his mate with a wet pop. Some of the pink fluids escaped in a thin streak coming between their legs. Orion whined at the loss, and as the cool air touched the soft inner rubber. Megatronus still held onto him, then Orion squeaked out something he was not expecting. “Could you get the plug?” he said with a yawn.

Megatronus looked at him with a confused look at first, then quickly realizing that it was resting just on the stand beside them. “So we are trying again.” It was not a question but rather an affirmation as he plucked it off the stand. There was a thing of hope in both of their processors, maybe this time they'll kindle.

Orion nodded, still under the haze of overload, readjusted his legs to be wider where his bare valve directly in front of Megatronus. He shivered as he exposed himself more so to the cold air. “Put it already,” Orion pouted, a smirk on his derma. “I'm making a mess.” Megatronus did as he was told, though he did slide a couple digits into that soft warm valve. Of course he has to make sure that it could accommodate the plug and not hurt him.

After some gentle ministrations, Megatronus inserted the mushroom shaped plug into his mate, Orion groaned pitifully, stroking his used valve before closing it up. Megatronus laid himself beside his little Iaconian mate, pulling him closer to his warm frame. “We’ll have to see if we may kindle this time,” Megatronus snuggled into Orion, Orion rolled to face him. 

“Merge with me, please!” It was a quiet squeak. “We will have a higher chance-” Orion’s voice trailed off but his words will heard, Megatronus had already started the process of opening his chassis to reveal his pulsing blue spark with a layer of red that made it look purple. Orion practically purred at the sight, and doing the same for himself, revealing his red spark with a layer of blue from his mate. “I’d always,” the gladiator mewled as he brought himself towards that strong spark.

Only time will tell now if they managed to kindle.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I'm trash. :3 hi yall


End file.
